Beginnings
by SpookiestMoose
Summary: We're sorry, this plot has been discontinued. Please leave your message at the tone and our operators will get back to you. Kept here for purely sentimental reasons. Read at your own risk. BEEEEEP!


Disclaimer: Yack yack blah blah dribble dribble dribble. I don't own Zim, only the things which I have found inside the creative file cabinet known as my imagination. And I'll tell ya, it can be scary in there.  
  
***  
  
The ground floor computer bay was alive with movement and noise as dozens of workers scrambled about in the largest scientific establishment on the planet. The very birthplace of Irken invaders. A whirlwind of programmers, geneticists, and countless others swarmed in a setting closly resembling a bee's hive. Among the clamor, nobody took the time to notice a tall shape slip into the infirmary hall.  
  
Slowly, it moved through the immense corridor, making no more noise than a shadow. The noise of two guards talking caught its attentition, and it shrank into the dimness of an adjoining hallway.  
  
"Hold on, I thought I saw something down this way."  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Will you just shut up? We have to check this out." A beam of light moved along the ground, making the cloaked figure stiffen against the wall. "What if it's that rouge scientist that was reported today?"  
  
"That female? Pah! Now you're just being paranoid."  
  
"Kirx said she was a spy for the Tyrian army."  
  
"Kirx also said that the Tallest was going to run off with that soldier."  
  
"Oryn, if you'd just listen-"  
  
"No, you listen Hyn. Everyone's got their hands full with the war against the Tyrians. That's far enough to handle without you spreading rumors." An uneasy silence descended over the two, and it was several moments before the one called Hyn spoke.  
  
"You know who'll get the blame if anything happens to the trainees."  
  
"You worry to much." The beam came with several inches of the shadow, then became stationary and disappeared as Hyn relented.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Now you're thinking. Nothing could get past the security."  
  
"I guess," he sighed, as the other guard slapped him on the back.  
  
"Come on, our shift's almost over. I'll get you something to drink." The dark figure remained motionless until the echo of booted feet faded entirely, than sank to the ground, leaning against the metal wall. Several minutes passed before it raised its hooded head and realized where the hallway led.  
  
The nursery ward.  
  
Inside, rows upon rows of irken infants slumbered inside sterile capsules. Moving to an empty cylinder, the tall figure carefully pulled a small bundle of blankets from the folds of its cloak and placed it inside. The bundle shifted slightly, and a tiny green hand, tattoed with black Irken insigna, clutched a fold of cloth. A small sigh escaped it, and the shrouded figure adjusted the blanket, carefully concealing the curled antennae characteristic to female Irkens. The cloaked figure then moved its hood back, and dark lavender eyes looked down upon the tiny female. The tall Irken smiled, then gently caressed the forehead of the infant with a gloved hand.  
  
"Sleep well . . . my little one," she whispered. "You'll be safe here." Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, she placed a small boxlike device in the capsule, then pressed a finger to her lips and brushed it against the infant's cheek. With the press of a button, and the clear protective cover wooshed shut.  
  
"Goodbye Zora," she said, placing a hand on the glassy surface. A drop of moisture splashed onto her glove and she turned away, refusing to look back, before disappearing into the dark.  
  
***  
  
Well, what'd ya think? Is it good? Does it suck entirely? Did I use the word figure too much?(My thesaurus doesn't have many good alternatives.) How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I MUST KNOW THESE THINGS!!!! REVIEW AND TELL MEEEEEE!!!!! That way I'll know whether I should continue this thing or forget about it and start a yak farm. 


End file.
